


A Time Under Heaven

by TiamatsChild



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusanagi in the autumn, age four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Under Heaven

When you were four your mother found you in the garden in autumn, crying because everything was dying and you couldn't help but hear them go.

She swept you up into her arms and snuggled you close. You were still small enough for that, then.

"Oh, my dear boy," she told you, "Don't be so sad. Everything must die, it is the way of the world. But even as things die they give birth. Listen."

So you did, and heard the minute rustling of small things breaking forth into life.


End file.
